A Snake's Thoughts
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: You know, Tom Riddles not such a bad guy. I know him personally, he's got a wicked sense of humor, and he loves me like a daughter. Who am I? I'm Nadia, though you know me as Nagini. NOW CONSIDERED DRABBLICIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. The first thing, is something I wrote after laughing at one of my favorite Fanart artists pics, of Nagini just kinda smirking, with Lucius muttering Dweeb as Roddy just sweats heavily saying to volide nooppe.. lol I just died!

* * *

Tom Riddles not such a bad guy. Really! I know him very well, and he knows me likewise. He has a wicked sense of humor, and isn't that snakelike. Believe me, I would know. Who am I? My name's Nadia, but I'm better known as Nagini.

* * *

:**OH ICKLE TOMMSEKINS: **I hissed-yelled, slithering into our quarters. Said man fell off his chair in annoyance and embaressment. **: Nadia, what is it: **He asked exasperatedly, smirking as I lifted my upper body off the floor and looked him in the eyes. **:how long do I have to stay in snake form? Can I pleeeasseee become my human form again: **I whined, doing my best to give his a snake version of Puppy dog eyes. He shook his head, and I scowled, sliding back to the floor. :** WE have to attend a death eater meeting dear. **He reminded me, standing up and morphing into his Voldemort guise. I shuddered, and slithered after him into the meeting room. All the death eaters knelt to the floor, as Tom sat on his throne. :**Kiss-asses.:** I grumbled, curling up next to my personally favorite Death eater, Snape. I saw Tom stifle a snicker, and added a tally to my personal scoreboard, Nadia 100, Tom 0!

* * *

I fake-snored loudly, the damn meeting had been going on for hours:** OMFG I'M SO BORED: **I yelled, causing Snape and some other DEs to jump. **: Nadia, I know. Really, I do. Damn it, why won't they bloody give me some useful info: **Tom groaned, making me giggle. :**And now, for meh favvy game! Torture the Death Eaters: **I announced in a talk show host voice, before slithering over to Rodolphus. Being as loud as I could, I slithered under his robe, and put my tongue on his ankle.

* * *

Tom pov.

"Something the matter Rodolphus?" I asked politely, inwardly dying of laughter. The man was sweating, for crying out loud! "Noooooooope…" He choked out, and I had to restrain myself from smirking, or heavens sake, _smiling_!

* * *

Nadia pov.

I heard the DE next to Ickle Roddy mutter, "Dweeb." I gave into my laughter, slithering out from his robe, and smirking like a snake can. See, the small things in life really are worth it!

* * *

Next time on A Snake's Thoughts, Nadia and Tom play a prank on some DEs, and Snape mysteriously meets A small girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own any references to Futurama.

IID: "HAHA I AM UPDATING MEH STORIES!"

Mira: "Boom235982!oneone"

IID: freaked out look.

Chappie two: The passing of time or something I dunno.

* * *

I lay on Tom's bed, bored to death. Tom himself was on a raid. I rolled onto my stomach, and looked at my nails. Glancing around, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I have long black hair, and scarlet eyes like Tom. I have a good figure, and I always wear a black silk dress. Tom always jokes about how if he ever had a child, it would look like me. Suddenly the door opened, and one of my favorite Death Eaters snuck in, Snape.

"Yer not supposed to be in here." I said casually, and he jumped, whirling around. He stared at me with wide eyes. I stared at him back with wide eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded, and I huffed, "I'm Nadia, He stalked over, and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelped, before he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Getting you out of here, you stupid girl! You're lucky Voldemort is away on a raid!" He hissed, and I realized with a jolt that he was a spy. I bit his hand, using my non venomous fangs that I could grow on command. He yelped, and ripped his arm away from me. I ran back to the bed and jumped on it, glaring at him.

"You're a spy huh?" I asked dryly, and he glared at me. "You stupid girl, get back here! I'm trying to set you free!" He snarled, and I felt my eyes flash. Hissing angrily, I transformed into Nagini and wrapped myself around him, binding him where he stood. His face was paralyzed with fear, and if he were some other DE I'd be laughing but I like Snape, he's cool.

* * *

It was a long hour later that Tom came into the room, wearing his glamour. He froze at the sight of me and Snape. **:Can I ask why you have Snape in your clutches: **He hissed sarcastically, and I rolled my eyes. **:I thought he'd make a good love for you: **I hissed with an annoying grin, and Tom twitched, obviously getting a nasty image. **:Kidding aside, I was just lying on the bed when he came in. He thought I was a prisoner, and tried to get me out. He's a spy for dumbles.: **I explained, jerking my serpentine head at him.

Tom's eyes narrowed, and I quickly got off Snape and slither over to the pillows, where I transformed. "Sooo whatcha gonna do to him?" I asked casually, adopting my kitten like persona that I could always make people go Aww over. "Don't know, you think he ought to know the truth about me?" Tom mused, ignoring the extremely confused expression Snape was making. I brightened, "Really? Yay!" I cheered, bouncing up and down on the bed.

The bed rocked a bit, and Snape fell onto the floor, which made me giggle and Tom snort. Tom sat down on the bed, and sent a locking charm plus a silencing charm at the door. He also undid the silencio and binding charm on Snape. Snape only stared fearfully at Tom, then gasped as Tom took off his Voldemort glamour, making him look human again.

"Regardless to popular theory Severus, I am human, and I do have a heart. Nadia here helped me realize that." Tom started, but Snape held up a hand, looking a bit green. "So you two are..?" He started, but Tom turned green. "Nah, he's like a dad and big bro to meh. Besides, I doubt he can even get it up anymore." I sang in a sing song tone from where I lounged, making Tom shoot me an annoyed look.

I responded with my famed insane grin, and he rolled his eyes. "When did she transform?" Snape asked, and Tom sighed. "When I was 20 years old. For some strange reason, she doesn't age no matter what, nor does she seem to be able to die." Tom explained shortly, and I laughed. "You know you love me Tom!" I teased in an annoying voice. Tom only rolled his eyes.

"Ignore the Peanut Gallery back there-"NUUU I'M ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS!" I wailed comically, falling off the bed with a thump, and running in circles flailing my arms. Tom ignored my mock flailing in fear. Snape gave me a look that said, 'Oh my god you're so strange'. "Is she…" He began, and Tom nodded. "Insane? Hell yes. You get used to it after a while." He dead-panned, ignoring my yelps of "STOP DROP AND ROLL, STOP DROP AND ROLL!" I somehow managed to burst into flames, and ran screaming, right into the wall. I slumped to the ground, twitching.

* * *

snape pov

Tom and I stared, before we found ourselves laughing like lunatics at her actions. Grinning Nadia stood up perfectly fine, and sent me a beaming grin. "WE good?" She asked, and I only nodded, smirking.

* * *

I slithered along the hallway, humming an annoying song. **: We're whalers on the moon, we carry a harpoon, but there ain't no whales so we tell tall tales and sing a whaling tune: **I sang, and I couldfeel Tom's utter confusion through our link. Sniggering, I didn't pay attention to where I was going, and bumped into someone's feet.

Looking up, I gulped. Bellatrix Lestrange stood before me, glaring furiously. :**Oh.My.God.I'm fucked.: **I hissed weakly, as the insane woman grabbed me by the back of my neck. "Snake, if you can understand my master, then you can understand me! Come with me, I have a prisoner I want you to poison." She snarled, dragging me into the cellar, and over to one of the cages.

I stared at the being, kinda shocked. HE had dirty black hair, dull emerald eyes, and pale skin. He looked malnourished, and he had a lightening bolt scar above his brow. **: oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit..: **I started hissing, my eyes wide with panic. " Hello ickle baby potter! I thought Nagini would make a good playmate for you!" Bellatrix cooed, before throwing me into the cage, and walking away, cackling madly.

* * *

Potter stared at me. I stared back, just laying on the ground. **:Well? Aren't you going to attack me: **He hissed weakly, and I snorted. :**nope. : **He stared even harder. **:why not? I'm your lord's enemy! Just eat me already.: **He hissed in confusion, and I smirked:**Oh, I love you too , but in a platonic way ya hear: **I cracked, and he burst into disgusted laughter. :**That is sick: **He laughed, and I just kinda bounced around a bit, grinning.

**:Nadia, what the hell are you doing: **Came a familiar voice, and I swiveled my head around, paling. **: Hiya tom, Bella threw me in here with Harry: **I chirped, slithering over and doing a weird snake snoopy dance. Tom face-palmed, I giggled, and Harry just looked confused.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
